


Fast learners

by uhhargrove



Series: Max’s big brother [3]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Deepthroating, Multi, Rough Sex, Teaching, Threesome, billy teaches lucas what max likes, dont like dont read, max likes to be roughed up, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Billy proves Lucas can make her cum for real





	Fast learners

It was humid out as Max exited Billy’s car, into the blazing sun. She chewed on her bottom lip, legs feeling like jelly from being toyed with back at home. Billy had taken his time and made her cum six or more times with just his fingers at a slow pace until she had cried into one of his pillows. She was exhausted then, but she was better now that Billy had made her drink water and given her a rest period in the car.

She was walking up to the driveway of Lucas’ house now, Billy’s orders. She was on edge to know what was going though his head, why did he want to drive Lucas back home with them. Why couldn’t he just fuck her like she wanted and get it over with. 

“Hurry the hell up, Max !”

Billy was lounging in his seat, one hand propped on the wheel, the other holding a cigarette, popping it back in his mouth to puff from. Max clenched her fists and walked a bit faster, ringing the doorbell before she could chicken out. Lucas opened the door to her luck. She was grateful it wasn’t his mom, or his nosey sister. 

“Hey Madmax, what’s up?”  
“Okay, don’t freak out when I tell you..,” she started to say but Lucas’ eyes were already trailing past her to see Billy’s car in front of his driveway. He looked instantly concerned for her.

“Is everything okay? Did he hurt you?”

“Lucas, I said don’t freak out.”

The boy with the pretty brown skin and big doe eyes looked back at her with a sigh, “Alright, spill.”

\\\\\

Max could honestly not explain what led to this position. She couldn’t tell you what led her to being on her knees in front of her boyfriend and her brother, Billy’s cock in her mouth as he explained how a ‘slut should be used.’

Lucas was shocked, maybe even disgusted, but he was straining in his pants and Max moaned at the sight of Lucas getting off to her sucking her brother off.

“Now pay attention you little shit, some girls...like Max here, like to be roughed up a bit,” Billy tangled his hands in her hair and pull her down on his shaft until her nose touched his pelvis. She gagged, placing her hand on his strong thighs as if to push away but Billy held her in place for another moment. 

“Breathe through your nose, dumbass. I’m not trying to kill you...there you go...relax your throat.”

Billy face-fucked her, moaning contently as Max swirled her tongue like he had shown her earlier. The feeling was different, giving billy control, but she liked it so much. She loved it. Billy pulled her off of his cock, a trail of saliva connecting them.

“Awe, how pretty,” he hummed sarcastically.

“Fuck you,” Max rasped in response, wiping her mouth. 

“Back at you, now blow your boyfriend.”

Without a second thought Maxine went to work on pulling Lucas’ jeans down, freeing his dick from his boxers. They were both pretty big but Lucas was longer and Billy was thicker. Max looked up at Lucas with wet eyes, tear tracks down her face, spit on her chin.  
“Grab her by the hair and make her take it, Sinclair. She likes that shit.”

Lucas was hesitant but with the way Billy was glaring at him, mixed with how hard he was, the boy took a hold of Max’s fiery locks and slide himself down her throat. 

“Fucking hell, Max..”

Billy placed a hand on the back of her head and forced her down further until she was gagging again, her throat bulging slightly. He felt between her legs, her shorts long gone, pulling his hand back now covered in wetness. 

He gave a sick chuckle, “Such a whore Max...I don’t want you to stop until I make her cum Sinclair.”

Lucas tightened his grip and gave sharper thrusts as Billy kneeled behind his sister and slid two of his thick fingers inside her, curling them automatically. She was moaning and drooling on Lucas’ dick now, pushing back against Billy’s fingers.

“Call her names, Sinclair...if you want to be with her you need to know what she likes, I know you got it in you.”

Lucas watched intently at how Max’s eyes were practically rolling to the back of her head in pleasure from his dick and her brother’s hand, it made him want to blow his load right then and there.

“Such a dirty slut, Max..., bet you’d take anything we give you,” Max moaned around him, reaching down to play with her clit.

Lucas continued, “Bet you’d let me fuck you whenever I want because you’re so desperate to cum...”

Billy curled his fingers again, finding that spot inside her and making her cum instantly from sensory overload, she spasmed, pulling away from Lucas to cry out. Her cum was dripping down Billy’s hand when she was done and the dirty bastard took it upon himself to rub the wetness all over her face. 

“Get your ass on the bed Max, Lucas need to learn how to fuck you.”

They both blushed, Max and Lucas, as she got up from the floor weakly and kneeled on the bed, Billy pushing her on all fours. 

“Let’s go Sinclair!”

“We’ve never...”

Billy began to laugh hysterically, “Max...you’ve never let the little nerd inside you? With a dick like that I thought you would have begged for it since day one.”

“Don’t be a bitch, just stick it in and fuck her into this mattress. If you don’t, I will.”

Max shook her ass invitingly, her soaked cunt in the air. Lucas lined himself up, “Slam into her, she can take it,” Billy added.

So Lucas grabbed Max by the hips and plunged into her, their hips snapping together as Max nearly screamed, grabbing handfuls of Billy’s sheets.

“Now keep going, angle down,” Billy had wrapped Max’s hand around his cock, the girl beginning to jerk him off skillfully.  
Lucas picked up a harsh pace, moaning at the feeling of finally being in Max’s wet heat. He had dreamed of this moment, waking up with creamed pants nearly every morning. He angled his thrusts down, hitting her sensitive bundle of nerves inside her while his balls slapped nearly painfully against her clit. 

“Yeah..Yeah..fuck me, harder..fu-,” Max was sobbing opening and Billy quickly shut her up by sliding back into her hot mouth.

“Shut the fuck up for once, brat.”

She wanted to bite him but betted against it. Lucas was drilling into her, working up a sweat and reaching down to grab her bouncing tits. 

“You’re so hot max. Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“pinch her nipples, they’re sensitive as hell.”

Lucas moaned at that and pinched at Max’s pretty pink nipples, making her cum around him without warning, her legs shook and gave out and she flopped to the bed. Billy pulled out of her mouth.

“Don’t fucking stop,” the bully walked around behind Lucas, his boner pressing against him as he grabbed Max’s hips, slamming her on Lucas’ dick viciously. This time she did scream. She kept screaming their names. 

“I’m so close,” Lucas muttered.”

“Fill me up, please Lucas...”

Billy chuckled, “You heard the slut, cum in her.”

Lucas shot the heaviest load he had ever shot. His hand had nothing on this experience as his pumped shot after shot of warm cum inside the moaning girl, pushing her through another orgasm.

Billy pulled Lucas off of his sister as he kneeled to lap at her sticky folds, eating the cum out of her cunt. He licked her clean from clit to asshole, even licking and nipping at her thighs with his teeth. Max came one final time before Billy let her drop limply to his bed.

He jerked his dick a few more times, cumming on her ass for one final mark of ownership. She looked so pretty like this, wrecked, sweating, and sticky. And he could see in Lucas’ face, he enjoyed it too. 

He slapped a hand down on her ass, “What do you say bitch? Lucas fucked you so good, where are your manners,” he slapped his hands down again.

“Thank you...Thank you for making me cum.”

“Good girl,” Billy hummed, wanting nothing more to fuck her brains out, but he would get to that another time. He was just happy to finally be ruining her.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to continue to write billy/max but what are some other ships you guys have guilty pleasures for ?


End file.
